Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2
Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 is an upcoming sequel to Guardians of the Galaxy and the fifteenth film in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. The film is scheduled to be released on May 5, 2017. Plot Set to the backdrop of 'Awesome Mixtape #2,' Marvel's Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 continues the team's adventures as they traverse the outer reaches of the cosmos. The Guardians must fight to keep their newfound family together as they unravel the mysteries of Peter Quill's true parentage. Old foes become new allies and fan-favorite characters from the classic comics will come to our heroes' aid as the Marvel cinematic universe continues to expand.Marvel’s ‘Doctor Strange’ and ‘Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2’ Synopses Released Cast *Chris Pratt as Peter Quill/Star-LordGuardians of the Galaxy's Chris Pratt & James Gunn's Risky Film: Rule Breakers *Zoe Saldana as Gamora *Dave Bautista as Drax the Destroyer *Bradley Cooper as Rocket *Vin Diesel as Groot *Michael Rooker as Yondu UdontaMichael Rooker Talks Role in ‘Guardians of the Galaxy 2′ *Karen Gillan as Nebula *Pom Klementieff as Mantis‘Compton’s Neil Brown Jr. Signs On For ‘Sand Castle’; Pom Klementieff Joins ‘Guardians Of The Galaxy 2’ *Elizabeth Debicki as Ayesha‘Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2‘ Gets a New Logo at Comic-Con 2016 *Chris Sullivan as Taserface *Sean Gunn as Kraglin Obfonteri *Sylvester Stallone as Starhawk *Kurt Russell as Ego, The Living Planet **Aaron Schwartz as Young Ego *Glenn Close as Irani Rael *Evan Jones as Wretchhttps://www.facebook.com/jgunn/posts/10153490064721157:0 *Jimmy Urine as Half-Nuthttps://www.facebook.com/jgunn/posts/10153490064721157:0 *Stephen Blackehart as Brahlhttps://www.facebook.com/jgunn/posts/10153490064721157:0 *Joe Fria as Oblohttps://www.facebook.com/jgunn/posts/10153490064721157:0 *Terence Rosemore as Narblikhttps://www.facebook.com/jgunn/posts/10153490064721157:0 *Steven Agee as Gef the Ravager *Tommy Flanagan as Tullk *Mike Escamilla as Scrote *Don Johnson as Ravagers member *Nathan Fillion as Simon WilliamsNathan Fillion Is (Spoiler) In Guardians Of The Galaxy Vol. 2 *Michael Rosenbaum as a to-be-confirmed character.The Adam Carolla Show Podcast with James Gunn *Laura Haddock as Meredith Quill Continuity and References to the Marvel Cinematic Universe *Peter Quill/Star-Lord appears. *Gamora appears. *Drax the Destroyer appears. *Rocket appears. *Groot appears. *Yondu Udonta appears. *Nebula appears. *Kraglin Obfonteri appears. *Irani Rael appears. *Meredith Quill appears. *Starhawk is introduced. *Ego, Star-Lord's Father is introduced. *Kree are mentioned. *Mantis is introduced. *Simon Williams is introduced. *Tony Stark is mentioned. *Sneepers are introduced. Production In July 2014, co-screenwriter Nicole Perlman on the first film confirmed a sequel, saying it was "going to happen" due to the positive response, and confirmed that James Gunn would write and direct.James Gunn to Write, Direct ‘Guardians of the Galaxy’ Sequel retrieved from Variety on 2014-08-14. On July 26, 2014, at San Diego Comic Con 2014, a sequel to Guardians of the Galaxy was officially confirmed to be in development, with a release date of July 28, 2017.SDCC 2014: MARVEL STUDIOS Panel ANT-MAN Villain Revealed, THANOS Appears, GotG 2 Release Date retrieved from Newsarama on 2014-08-14. Also in July, Gunn stated he knew "a lot of where I want to go the sequel. I have a lot of ideas for stories and characters that are going to appear, and there are documents written up." Gunn added that he hoped to more about Quill's father and his relationship with his son, Yondu Udonta, Drax, and Nebula, as well as expand on Xandarian, Kree, Krylorian and Ravager culture.James Gunn on Guardians of the Galaxy 2 – the promise of Nebula, Yondu and Peter Quill’s father retrieved from Film Divider on 2014-08-14. In August 2014, Gunn stated that "at least one more Guardian from the comics" should appear in the sequel,Guardians of the Galaxy: Director James Gunn's Twitter Q&A With E! retrieved from E! Online on 2014-08-14. and revealed that he had started working on the film.James Gunn Begins 'Guardians of the Galaxy 2,' Thanks Cast & Crew retrieved from Firstshowing.net on 2014-08-14. In September 2014, Gunn stated he hoped to introduce more female characters in the sequel,"Guardians of the Galaxy: James and Sean Gunn Talk Spinoffs, Stan Lee’s Original Cameo, Female Superheroes, the Status of Thunderbolts, and More at Dragon Con" and in October, confirmed that all five original Guardians would return, along with other characters from the original, with the possibility of more team members joining."James Gunn Talks ‘Guardians’ Sequel, VFX, Crossovers" In October 2014, Gunn stated that he'd like to see the Collector show up in the film, but was uncertain about his involvement in the film, saying that he may show up in another Marvel film.James Gunn Talks ‘Guardians of the Galaxy 2′ Returning Characters In November 2014, when asked about how the film will connect with the other Phase Three films in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, Gunn said, "I don't feel beholden to that stuff at all. I think it's really about the Guardians and what they are doing. We're not subservient to the Avengers. Guardians 2 is not a movie that's made to move toward Infinity War. It's something that's made to move toward future cosmic movies, so I don't feel that that is something that affects me that much"."‘Guardians Of The Galaxy 2′ Leads To More Cosmic Movies, Not ‘Avengers 3′" In March 2015, Gunn revealed that filming would take place in Atlanta, Georgia with "major crew changes" from the first film, and that Karen Gillan would return as Nebula as well as his brother, Sean Gunn.Here's What We Learned From James Gunn's Impromptu Facebook Q&AJames Gunn Says Marvel Will be Absent from Comic-Con Also in the month, Vin Diesel confirmed he would return as Groot.Vin Diesel Tells Us About His Marvel Movie Future In May 2015, Gunn revealed that talks are underway with an actor he had in mind to fulfill the "new Guardian" role in the film.James Gunn Has Already Begun Casting For ‘Guardians Of The Galaxy 2′ In June 2015, Gunn revealed that the first draft of the script has been completed and that Tyler Bates will be returning to score the film.James Gunn Finishes First Draft Of ‘Guardians Of The Galaxy 2′ Script Also in the month, Gunn confirmed the title of the film after Kevin Feige revealed it during the press junket for Ant-Man. In October 2015, Zoe Saldana confirmed that del Toro will reprise his role as The Collector in the film.Zoe Saldana Suggests 'The Collector' Will Return For GUARDIANS OF THE GALAXY Vol. 2 Although in January 2016, Del Toro stated that he doesnt think he'll appear in the film. In November 2015, Pom Klementieff was cast in a key role in the film.'Guardians of the Galaxy 2' Finds Newcomer for Mystery Role (Exclusive) Filming Filming is slated to take place in February-March 2016 at Pinewood Atlanta Studios.James Gunn Talks GUARDIANS OF THE GALAXY 2 Start Date, Return Of 'Nebula', And More Principal photography began on February 11, 2016.GUARDIANS OF THE GALAXY Vol. 2 Officially Begins Production; New Logo Revealed Trivia *Announced a week before the release of Guardians of the Galaxy at San Diego Comic-Con 2014. *Originally set for a July 2017 release, it was pushed ahead to May 5, 2017. *In a vlog, November 2015, Vin Diesel (Groot voice actor) announced he'd received his copy of the script for Guardians of the Galaxy v2 and stated later in the video that: "dancing is such a big part of this script." *Gunn revealed that he wanted to use Sneepers, an alien race that first appeared in Marvel Comics in 1964, as background characters in the film but was advised against it by Marvel's legal department because the name was too similar to snípur, the Icelandic word for "clitoris". The Marvel legal department later cleared the use of Sneepers in the film, in part because of all the media coverage the initial post received. *According to Gunn, the film will not feature John C. Reilly's Rhomann Dey, Benicio del Toro's Taneleer Tivan or Thanos. Although, Gunn had conversations with John C. Reilly about reprising his role as Dey and Zoe Saldana stated that Del Toro would be returning for the film. *Gunn stated that "not much" of the Infinity Stones will be mentioned in the film. *In an interview, James Gunn said that most of the questions will be answered in this movie that remained unanswered in the first part. *It is rumored that Beta Ray Bill will appear in this film. Bill is also rumored to appear in Thor: Ragnarok, and later show up to help the Avengers in Avengers: Infinity War. *After many rumors, Karen Gillan will reprise her role as Nebula without shaving her head. *It was revealed by James Gunn that he and Kevin Feige wanted David Bowie to appear in a cameo before his death on January 10, 2016. *Kurt Russell, Gary Oldman, Viggo Mortensen and Liam Neeson have been linked to the role of Star Lord's father. Russell stated he has been approached for the role but is yet to announce if he would accept; this was due to the fact he was yet to see Guardians of the Galaxy. *Kurt Russell has been confirmed to star in this movie on February 16 2016. *James Gunn clearly stated that this sequel won't set up the Avengers: Infinity War. *The film's subtitle is a nod to Star Lord's Awesome Mix Vol. 1 tape from Guardians of the Galaxy. *It was announced on June 29th, 2015, that the title would be, "Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2" *Al Pacino is rumored to play the role of Starlord's father. He recently had a meeting with producer, Kevin Feige, about a role in an upcoming marvel film. James Gunn recently tweeted he wanted to work with Al Pacino which hints on a Pacino appearance in GOTG 2. Al Pacino could possibly be playing the role as Adam Warlock, who has an involvement with Thanos and the Infinity Stones. *Matthew McConaughey was considered to play the villain in this movie, but passed on the role. *Nathan Fillion is confirmed to play Simon Williams, a.k.a Wonder Man. Several photos of a film festival starring Simon Williams (portrayed by Nathan Fillion) have leaked. *There were strong refrences of superhero 'Nova' in the first movie and it was believed he'd appear in the sequel but James Gunn said he has no plans to bring the character to the big screen. *It is rumored that Howard The Duck could appear. *Christoph Waltz, Christopher Plummer, and Max von Sydow are rumored to be linked to the role of Ego the Living Planet the film's villain. *Nebula is rumored to possibly be the main villain. *On March 23rd, 2016, Chris Pratt announced a fundraiser to help support the Lake Stevens Boys and Girls Club from where he grew up. By donating, you would get a chance to visit Pratt and eat lunch with him on the set of GOTG2. *It will be the first film shot on RED's WEAPON 8K digital camera. It is the digital equivalent to VistaVision, a higher definition 35mm format developed in the 1950's. *Fourth collaboration between James Gunn and Michael Rooker. Gunn has directed Rooker in Slither, Super, Guardians of the Galaxy and this film. The last three all being superhero films. *According to James Gunn, John C. Really couldn't reprise his role as Corpsman Dey, due to scheduling conflicts. *A rumor reports that Mar-Vell/Captain Marvel will be Star-Lord's father, but James Gunn denied the rumors. *Cast members Kurt Russell and Sylvester Stallone previously worked together in''Tango & Cash''. *Kurt Russell has appeared in many Disney films over the past fifty years. Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 will be his first Disney film, and first superhero film, in twelve years, since Sky High. *Unlike the last film where it was just his voice, Vin Diesel will also provide motion capture for Groot. *Vin Diesel and Kurt Russell appeared in Furious 7 and The Fate of the Furious. Gallery Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 27.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 28.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 29.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 30.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 31.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 32.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 33.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 34.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 35.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 36.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 37.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 38.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 39.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 40.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 41.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 42.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 43.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 44.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 45.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 46.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 47.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 48.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 49.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 50.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 51.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 52.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 53.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 54.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 55.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 56.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 57.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 58.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 65.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 66.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 67.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 68.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 69.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 70.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 71.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 72.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 73.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 74.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 75.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 76.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 77.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 78.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 79.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 80.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 81.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 82.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 83.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 84.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 85.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 86.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 87.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 88.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 89.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 90.jpg Promotion, Filming and Concept art GOTG Vol 2 Textless Poster Final.jpg Gotg_2_Logo.jpg GOTG Vol 2 Updated Logo.jpg GotGvol2TeaserPoster.jpg Guardians_of_the_Galaxy_2_First_Draft.jpg Guardians_of_the_Galaxy_Vol_2_Walkman__Chris_Pratt_Promo.JPG Guardians_of_the_galaxy_vol_2_rehearsals.jpg Guardians_of_the_galaxy_vol_2_rehearsals_2.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Filming Logo.jpg GOTG2 Teaser2 Online 1 Sheet v5 lg.jpg GOTG 2 Cast.jpg Karen_Gillian_Guardians_of_the_Galaxy_Vol._2_Filming.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Filming 001.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Filming 002.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Filming 003.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Filming 004.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Filming 005.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Filming 006.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Filming 007.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Filming 008.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Filming 009.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Storyboard Promo.jpg Guardians_of_the_Galaxy_Vol._2_Storyboard_Promo_2.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Storyboard 3.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Storyboard 4.jpg Guardians_of_the_Galaxy_Vol._2_Storyboard_5.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Pre-Production Zoe.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Filming 010.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Filming 011.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Filming 012.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Filming 013.jpg|'Tony Stark" Biopic poster from the film Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Filming 014.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Filming 015.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Filming 016.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Filming 017.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Filming 018.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Filming 019.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Filming 020.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Filming 021.jpg Guardians_of_the_Galaxy_Vol._2_James_Gunn_Thor's_Hammer.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 - Concept Art.jpg Cn2Np5hVYAAmTf1.jpg H2oyhcL.png CoJOKJdVUAAyayN.jpg CoJO1UWUsAAjUZZ.jpg CoJO5FQUkAEh0GH.jpg CoJO8RiUEAEHpVr.jpg CoJRNsDUAAAZaKu.jpg GUARDIANS OF THE GALAXY VOL 2-001.jpg Ravagers_Guardians_of_the_Galaxy_Vol_2.jpg GotGV2 Yondu Concept Art.jpg Guardians-of-the-galaxy-2-concept-art-monster.jpg|The Guardians of the Galaxy fighting the Abelisk Guardians of the Galaxy Vol2 Textless Concept Art.jpg GOTG_Vol_2_2017_Logo.jpg GOTGV2 - Rocket Raccoon and Baby Groot - February 16 2017.jpeg GOTGV2 - February 17 2017.jpeg GotGV2 - Baby Groot - February 19 2017.jpg Guardians-Of-The-Galaxy-2-Empire-Subs-Covers.jpg Guardians-of-the-Galaxy-2-Empire-cover.jpg GOTG Vol 2 IMAX Poster.jpg GOTG Vol.2 Character Poster 01.jpg GOTG Vol.2 Character Poster 02.jpg GOTG Vol.2 Character Poster 03.jpg GOTG Vol.2 Character Poster 04.jpg GOTG Vol.2 Character Poster 05.jpg GOTG Vol.2 Character Poster 06.jpg GOTG Vol.2 Character Poster 07.jpg GOTG Vol.2 Character Poster 08.jpg GOTG Vol.2 Character Poster 09.jpg GOTG Vol.2 Character Poster 10.jpg GOTG2 1000x1000 DblFeature 1 R3144.jpg GOTG2 DoubleFeature Logo V2321-Edited2.jpg GOTG2 RealD mini-poster1.jpeg GOTG Vol 2 INT Banner.jpg GOTG Vol 2 INT Character Poster 01.jpg GOTG Vol 2 INT Character Poster 02.jpg GOTG Vol.2 Int Character Posters 03.jpg GOTG Vol.2 Int Character Posters 04.jpg GOTG Vol.2 INT Character Poster 05.jpg GOTG Vol.2 INT Character Poster 06.jpg GOTG Vol.2 INT Character poster 07.jpg GOTG Vol.2 INT Character poster 08.jpg GOTG Vol.2 Chinese Poster.jpg GOTG Vol.2 Total Cover.jpg GOTG VOL.2 Russian Posters 01.jpg GOTG VOL.2 Russian Posters 02.jpg GOTG VOL.2 Russian Posters 03.jpg GOTG VOL.2 Russian Posters 04.jpg Gotg Vol.2 Ukraikian Poster.jpg Guardians-of-the-galaxy-vol-2-soundtrack.jpg Videos Trailers Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Sneak Peek Guardians of the Galaxy Volume 2 International TRAILER 1 (2017) Chris Pratt Marvel Movie HD Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Teaser Trailer GUARDIANS OF THE GALAXY Official International Trailer (2017) Chris Pratt Marvel Movie HD GUARDIANS OF THE GALAXY 2 Official Trailer 3 Teaser (2017) Chris Pratt Marvel Movie HD NEW Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Trailer - WORLD PREMIERE Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Big Game Spot GUARDIANS OF THE GALAXY 2 Super Bowl TV Spot + Official Trailer (2017) Chris Pratt Marvel Movie HD GUARDIANS OF THE GALAXY 2 TV Spot 2 - Meet The Team (2017) Chris Pratt Marvel Movie HD You're Welcome - Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Spot Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 - In Theaters May 5 Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 - The Hits Keep Coming Spot Clips Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 "Greatest Pilot" Clip HD Chris Pratt, Bradley Cooper, Vin Diesel Interviews GUARDIANS OF THE GALAXY 2 Comic Con 2016 - Chris Pratt, Kurt Russell, Michael Rooker, Dave Bautista GUARDIANS OF THE GALAXY 2 Comic Con Interviews - Chris Pratt, Karen Gillan, Zoe Saldana Promotion Chris Pratt Shows You Around the Set of Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Omaze GUARDIANS OF THE GALAXY 2 Behind the Scenes Instagram (2016) Chris Pratt Marvel Movie HD Win a chance to walk the Red Carpet of Marvel's Guardians of the Galaxy Vol 2! References External links Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 on IMDB Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe: Phase 3 Category:Upcoming Films